When We Get to the South
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS ASKING FOR MORE
1. The Weirdest Heard

Disclaimer-Not Mine, though I wouldn't mind if anyone wanted to give them to me.  
  
Author Notes- Thanks Liv for giving me this idea! Now the perspective in this changes, so I'll make sure I label who's point of view its suppose to be from, I've never attempted this before, so let me know how it turns out please.  
  
When We Get to the South  
  
Manny's POV:  
  
I glance around at my compatriots, Sid, who has taken to waddling beside me instead of riding. He's a funny little thing, that's for sure. He can be as irritating as anything, but when it comes down to it, he'll pull through. He showed lots of guts earlier on with those Sabers. I watch him waddle in amusement and my glaze flickers again.  
  
Diego still limps. Its not as bad as before, but I can still see it. He's to proud for his own good. It must be strange for him, I know its strange for us, a hunter with the hunted. I know he goes to hunt at night, when he thinks we're asleep. He does it when he thinks we can't see the pink stain his teeth. Which, in a way, is very considerate of him. Sid, being Sid, thinks he just doesn't eat and is living off fat restores.   
  
We're the strangest group I think your ever gonna come across, but we actually get along for the most part. We're heading south. When we get to the south, I assume we'll go our separate ways.  
******************************************************************************************  
Sid's POV:  
  
I'm beginning to regret agreeing to walk. Manny rumbles along beside me, he's a really good guy. He saved my life. A few times actually. His gaze isn't straight ahead, but he's looking at Diego. It doesn't surprise me. As strange as it is, the two of them are actually rather close. I think Diego tells Manny things he doesn't tell me. Manny's a good listener, he gives good advice. I follow Manny's gaze.  
  
Diego. I'm not even sure when it was I realized he was a good guy and not the evil villain I had him pitted as. I mean all I knew was he was a Saber Tooth Tiger, and they ate little guys like me. Now, I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him eat since I met him. I assume he's living off fat restores. I had mentioned this to Manny, and he had given me a really strange look. Diego's a good guy. He limps along, and I doubt he's oblivious to the fact we're watching him, I think he's just ignoring us.   
  
When we get to the south, I wonder if he'll find another group of Sabers or if he'll hang on his own. I'll find my family, and I'm not sure what Manny will do either.   
****************************************************************************************  
Diego's POV:  
  
I'm completely aware that Manny is watching me closely. Why, I'm not sure. I limp along, pretending not to notice. I think the limp worries him. Its been several days since we've started heading south, and its faded a lot, however, its still there. I don't have the heart to tell him, it'll probably always be there. I swing my head and meet his gaze and he blinks a couple times before looking straight ahead again.   
  
Sid waddled along looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I think I can safely say he knows I know he's watching me. He's a strange little creature and on more than one occasion I admit I have wanted to dig my claws into him. He looks up at me and I meet his look with one of my own. He smiles goofily at me and waddles a little faster, trying to keep in step.  
  
When we get to the south, Sid has told me he'll look for his family. As for Manny, I'm not sure what he has in mind. And Myself, I don't want to think about what awaits me when we get to the south.  
  
Okay, now I could end the fic here, or I could make it into a chaptered story, I'm gonna let you reviewers decide. So please, let me know! 


	2. Glowing Eyes

Disclaimer- Okay, not mine. If they were mine, I wouldn't' be doing this. I'm making no money from this, so don't sue me.  
  
Author Notes- Okay you guys asked for it, so here we go, This is now a chaptered story. From now on however the chapter will be from different people's point of view instead of the three in one. Okay? Get it? Good.  
  
When We Get to the South  
  
Chapter 2-Glowing Eyes (Manny's POV)  
  
We had stopped to make camp several hours ago. I glance around and realize we seem to have fallen into a pattern. I sleep closest to the wall, and Sid normally sleeps close by, Diego on the other hand, sleeps across the camp, on the outskirts. I assume its so he can go to hunt without drawing attention. Sid had long since fallen asleep, and Diego sits across from me, I don't think I'll ever get use to the fact that his eyes glow in the dark.  
  
"How's the wound?" I ask softly, he's weight lies on his hind legs and one paw is held slightly off the ground. He attempts to lower it to the ground at my question.  
  
"Better." He answers a little to quickly. I know he's keeping something from me. And I think he knows that I know. Why he won't tell me, I can't be completely sure of, It could be because he's to proud, or it might be a more deeply rooted reason. I won't know until he deems it all right to tell me.  
  
"Your still limping."  
  
"Its getting better." We lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence.   
  
"What do you think Sid's family is gonna do when he catches up with them?" I ask, watching the sloth shift in his sleep, and trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
" I'm sure they'll be absolutely stunned." Diego replies, a slight smile crosses his face.  
  
"What about you?" I ask quietly. His gaze flickers to the ground, and he rolls a small pebble around under his paw. "What will you do?"  
  
"I'll probably hang on my own." Diego mutters. There's something in his voice that tells me not to push it any further.  
  
"Okay." I reply quietly. Neither one of us speaks and we fall into another uncomfortable silence. Only this time I can't think of a conversation topic to get us of the silence. "I think I'm gonna turn in. Good Night." I finally say, thinking it would be the only way to escape without causing more damage, I can see the silence bothers him just as much as it bothers me.  
  
"Night." Diego replies lightly. I leave my eyes open the smallest bit, so I can still sort of see. Diego sits for a while, just sitting, glancing around him. It almost seems as if he's judging if there is an immediate threat, like he's watching to see if he can leave us alone. When he deems it safe, he gets up and silently limps away. I re-open my eyes and watch where he had limped off into the forest. I vaguely wonder what on earth he catches with the limp. I'll ask him about it some other time.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I'm not sure what it was that woke me. Honestly, I couldn't remember even falling asleep. I look around, Sid hadn't moved at all, so I doubted he was the one to wake me. Thinking maybe Diego had returned I glanced around the camp. When I didn't see him, I thought maybe I had just woken up for no apparent reason, though it hadn't really ever happened before. For some reason my eye line settles on the forest in front of me. And I see a pair of glowing eyes. Thinking it was Diego, I watched the eyes. Like a thunderbolt the realization came slamming into me. Those eyes didn't belong to Diego.  
  
Dun Dun Dun! haha, Sorry guys, I like cliffhangers. Well let me know what ya thought and if you request more. I hope it was okay. 


	3. Shadows

Disclaimer- Not Mine.  
  
Author Notes- Thanks for the reviews guys! I know the chapters are short, but so far it seems the shorter the chapter, the easier it is for me to write the next one, as opposed to when I write longer chapters. To those of you who don't like Cliffhangers. Sorry, my stuff nearly always ends with them. I'll try not to make them to torturous.  
  
When We Get to The South  
  
Chapter 3- Shadows (Sid's POV)  
  
The shaking won't stop. "Okay, Okay! I'm up!" I slur sitting up, rubbing my eyes and once they clear, take to glaring at Manny. He looks worried. "What?" Manny's eyes shift and I follow his gaze. A pair of glowing eyes peer back at us from the woods. "You woke me up to look at Diego?!"  
  
"That's not Diego." Manny's words are hissed through his teeth. I panic a little at the knowledge that it isn't Diego and scurry closer to him. A low snarl is emitted from animal in front of us and Manny pulls himself into a move protective stance. I now find myself wondering where exactly Diego is.  
  
"I only seek the Saber." The voice is more of a growl than anything else, and I shudder.  
  
"Why?" Manny asks suspiciously.  
  
"That isn't your concern."   
  
"We're not telling you anything." I say, peeking around Manny's leg, and the eerie eyes.  
  
"You'll tell me everything I need to know." The voice threatens.  
  
"Is that a threat?!" I ask. Manny rolls his eyes.  
  
"We don't know where he is." Manny says.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"We really don't know anything, I'm void of all knowledge!" I insist.  
  
"I got that impression already."  
  
"Hey!" I protest his last statement. Manny glares at those glowing eyes and I look between the two.  
  
"You'll tell me where he is even if I have to tear it from your throat." The voice snarled.   
****************************************************************************************  
  
I never even saw Diego coming. But suddenly there he is, in front of us, letting out a snarl that is anything but warning. In fact, its flat out dangerous. What really catches my attention however is the fact that he's standing firmly on all fours.  
  
"Get away from them." Diego snarls.  
  
"Diego." The voice seems to purr his name in a frightening sort of way. Diego doesn't reply, but simply meets the gaze with a hard one of his one. "We thought you might still be alive."  
  
"What do you want?" Diego snaps. The glowing eyes, became more than eyes then, we then also saw a mouth, which stretched out into a smile. I shuddered and slink a little more behind Manny, who's watching the exchange with a mixture of concern and wariness.  
  
"What I want, will come about all in time. Though, I'm sure if you think about it, you know exactly what it is. I'll see you soon Diego." And with that, the eyes were gone. Its then Diego couldn't substain his weight fully on his wounded arm anymore and he slips forward a bit with a hiss of pain. Manny extends his trunk quickly, to help steady him. Diego, however pulls away from the help.  
  
"I'm fine." Diego mutters, easing himself down. I settle down uneasily and wait for someone to speak. Its Manny who finally breaks the silence.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what that's all about?"  
  
Okay, there we go, I know like I said earlier, the chapters are short, but its easier for me to write em this way. Let me know if you want more of this or not. 


	4. I Can't Bear to Tell You

Disclaimer- Not Mine, I really hate writing these stupid things.  
  
Author Notes- Here we go Chapter 4. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Also, I'd like to ask if anyone would be interested in becoming a beta reader for these stories, if you are, email me privately. Oh, and to   
Robinyj, Longer chapters wouldn't kill me, but it would mean it would take longer and longer for the next chapter to come out. If its written in short doeses like I'm doing, you get new chapters quicker and more frequently. ;) So there you go, go, read the chapter.  
  
When We Get to The South  
  
Chapter 4- I Can't Bear to Tell You (Diego's POV)  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what that's all about?" I look up at Manny who is looking intently down at me.  
  
"No." I reply flatly.   
  
"No?" Sid repeats disbelieving.  
  
"That's right, no." I reply, suddenly finding myself exhausted.  
  
"I think we deserve an explanation." Manny replies.  
  
"You do." I agree. "I'm just not ready to give you one." Manny frowns and I force back a sigh.  
  
"Will you tell us eventually?" Sid asks.  
  
"Yeah, but right now, I can't." Manny nods reluctantly. And I try to position myself where I'm no longer in pain. Its not working how I'd like however.  
  
"Where were you anyway?" Sid asks suddenly.  
  
"Hunting." Manny replies before I can. I look at him surprised and he simply looks back at me.  
  
"I think we should all try and get some sleep." I say finally, breaking the stalemate with Manny by looking away. "He won't be back tonight."  
  
"You sure?" Sid asks, attempting to stifle his yawn.  
  
"Positive." I reply, keeping my eyes in the dirt. I can't bear to tell them why I won't tell them what's going on. I can't bear to tell them the reason this Saber is following them.   
  
"Okay." Sid yawns again and curls up near Manny. Manny slowly eases down and he watches me guardedly for a long while.  
  
"What?" I finally ask, meeting his eyes.  
  
"I don't like the fact you won't talk to us." Manny says lowly.  
  
"Its not that I won't, its that I can't." I reply evenly, hoping he'll just let it go.  
  
"Why can't you?" Manny pushes.  
  
"I just can't." I reply defeated. Manny averts his eyes then.  
  
"Fine, we'll talk later." He murmurs. "Good night."  
  
"Good night ." I reply quietly.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
After a restless night, we've started traveling again . I held back, bringing up the rear. Sid keeps glancing back at me nervously, and Manny barely looks at me at all. When he does however, only one thing I can see in his eyes. Mistrust. I limp along, lost in my own thoughts. A noise suddenly catches my attention and I stop cold in my tracks. I tilt my head to the side and listen intently. There the noise was again, what was it, and where was it coming from?  
  
"Diego?" Sid calls back. I don't reply and listen a little harder. I'm still not sure what direction that noise came from, but I can be certain of one thing. It isn't going to be good.  
  
"What's wrong?" Manny asked turning to look at me. I glance up at the two.  
  
"Did you hear-" My sentence is never completed as I'm suddenly knocked clear off my feet.  
  
Okay, chapter four done. Lemme know what ya thought please. Again, I ask, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for me, please contact me privately. 


	5. Please, Just Tell Us How To Help You

Disclaimer-If you think that they belong to me, your a moron.  
  
Author Notes- Here we go, more writing. Anya Bolton, thanks so much for beta reading, and to ShadowSaber126, if your still intrested in being a beta reader you can be added starting with chapter six. Let me know if your still intrested.  
  
IrishJade- Thank you for your review that's very nice of you to say, but I don't think I deserve such a title. Thank you so much though!  
  
Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
When We Get to The South  
  
Chapter 5- Please, Just Tell Us How To Help You. (Manny's POV)  
  
Hitting the ground, Diego emitts a roar of pain. I can't tell if its because he landed on his wounded arm or its a new wound all together, something tells me however, that it might have been something new. As I rear back to lower my head in a defensive position, Diego suddenly shifts his weight, and sends the intruding animal flying over his head. He rolls up, standing his ground gingerly but as quickly as the attacker came he was gone again. Diego sways slightly, and I wait a moment to see if he'll topple or stay on his feet.  
  
"Diego?" I ask watching him.  
  
"I'm all right." He says quietly.   
  
"You don't look all right." Sid replies.  
  
"I'm fine." He growls.  
  
"Then why are you bleeding again?" There was a long pause and Diego seems to watch in fascination as blood leaks down and mingles with his fur. He shakes his head slightly and looks back at us.  
  
"Its fine, lets just go." Diego takes a hesitant step and limps forward.  
  
"Is it a new wound?" I ask as he heads towards us.  
  
"I'm all right." Diego insists in a voice that tells me he's definatly not. And the way Sid is looking at me, he can tell he's being proud too. He can barely move, but he's limping along like we won't notice. He moves past and Sid stops by my side.  
  
"What do we do?" Sid asks, as he watches Diego go.  
  
"Follow him I guess." I reply reluctantly. "Follow him until he has no choice but to stop."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What else can we do? You wanna try and stop him?" Sid glances over at Diego and winces.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we're following him. He won't be able to get far." With that said, I pick up my step and fall in beside Diego. Sid lingers behind for a moment before scurrying to catch up.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Diego surprised me and had been able to go a lot longer than I had expected. He was determined I had to give him that. I had managed to get a look at the wound. It was a new one, up in his shoulder. The original wound is by his ribcage on his side and extends up part of his lower fore leg. The new one is just in his shoulder, but that one is still bleeding badly. His entire front leg has turned a dark color from the blood sticking to his coat. He looks really tired and his limping is coming out more forced. I hang back a moment to let him get ahead of me and I fall in step next to Sid.  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't get far, we've had to have gone a couple miles by now!"   
  
"I didn't know he was going to be so determined." I reply with a hiss indicating to keep his voice down. Diego seemed to be slowing down then.   
  
"Wait, I think he's stopping." Sid said. Diego suddenly fell sideways, causing the snow to puff out slightly as his body hit the ground  
  
  
kay, chapter 5. If you want more you gotta let me know it guys. Special thanks to all those who faithfully review. I love you guys! 


	6. The Pieces Fall Into Place

Disclaimer- Still, not mine.  
  
Author Notes- Thanks so much to Anya Bolton and ShadowSaber126 for Beta reading. Enjoy the chapter. Please review.  
  
When We Get to the South  
  
Chapter 6- The Pieces Fall into Place. (Sid's POV)  
  
"Diego!" I scurry forward and peer at him intently. His eyelids have only half closed, and I can still see a crescent shape of his green eyes. Manny lumbers up beside me and looks down, worry evident in his expression.  
  
"He stopped all right." Manny mutters. I spared him a look as I place my hand by Diego's nose, to check if he was even breathing. He was, thank goodness.  
  
"He doesn't look to good." Manny rolls his eyes and ignores me as he lowers his head. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm moving him." Using his trunk he eases Diego up a little and begins to balance him between his tusks.  
  
"He's not going to like that." I reply.  
  
"Well, right now, he's not conscious to protest it." Manny replies shortly, lifting his head so Diego rests safely between the tusks.  
  
"He's really not gonna like this." I mutter.  
  
"Lets go Sid, the longer we stay, the less time we have to find a suitable camp." Manny turns away from me, and I linger for a moment.   
  
"Are you sure that isn't hurting him?" I ask finally moving forward to catch up.  
  
"No, but leaving him in the snow where we have protection would be doing anything for him either." Manny replies quickly. He's not in the mood to talk, and I quickly catch on and fall silent increasing my step to keep up.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Diego shifted a little, but didn't wake.   
  
"Manny, he might be starting to come too." We stopped at the camp quite a while ago and Diego has barely moved. Manny was worried, I could tell because so was I. Diego was in rough shape and we already know he wouldn't let us help him. He would play it off like it was nothing, his pride could end up killing him. I quickly shove that thought into the very back of my mind. There was no way we'd let that happen, Manny would forcefully carry Diego if it came to it, and in his state, Diego couldn't put up to much of a fight. Diego twitches slightly again, and his eyelids flutter just the slightest bit.   
  
"Diego?" Manny calls gently, attempting to rouse the tiger. Diego lets out a soft snarl and his eyes manage to open. He grunts something I can't quite make out.  
  
"You scared us for a minute there." I say offering a slight smile.  
  
"How'd we get here?" Diego questions, his voice coming out sounding like anything but his.   
  
"Manny carried you here." I reply softly. I was right, Diego looked furious, and for a moment Manny wouldn't met his eyes right away.  
  
"It was the only way." Manny says. Diego doesn't reply, but he closes his eyes again. I've seen this before, I think its Diego's way to cooping with things. He just closes his eyes and pretends the problems not there, of course, I might be wrong and he's just trying to conceal his rage.  
  
"We only want to help you Diego, but your not making it any easier." I say softly, hoping not to incur his anger. "Why are we being followed?" Diego sighs and re-opened his eyes.  
  
"Why do you think every time there's an attack its aimed at me and its done on the same side of the body?" I didn't know, so I simply shrugged, however Manny suddenly has recognition shining in his eyes and he looks horrified.   
  
"Oh my god."   
  
There we go, another chapter done. Please Review. 


	7. A Pound

Disclaimer- not mine, Never will be. Wouldn't mind if they were, but they aren't.  
  
Author Notes- Thanks to Anya Bolton and ShadowSaber126 what would I do without you. Please read and review you guys, I appreciate it.  
ShadowSaber126- I didn't post sooner because I hadn't gotten Anya's review yet. I have to wait for both betas before I post, that's the only reason there was a slight delay.  
  
When We Get to The South  
  
Chapter 7- A Pound (Diego's POV)  
  
Manny is staring in horror. Sid, who as usual, is clueless, glances between Manny and myself.  
  
"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Sid questions.  
  
"How much do they want?" Manny asks, ignoring the Sloth.  
  
"A pound."  
  
"A pound of what?" Sid is becoming frustrated and we can tell. Manny rolls his eyes, and I resist the urge to do the same.  
  
"Flesh." Manny says, finally turning his attention to Sid.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sid turns to me. "You want to clear this up?" I sigh and look between the two.  
  
"When I helped you, I was labeled a traitor. The punishment for this is losing a pound of flesh and exilement. Why they search for the pound of flesh now instead of waiting until I come before the pack, I can't be positive of." They both stare at me speechless. I stumble to my feet, barely being able to hold ground, and look to them. "Come on, we better get going."  
  
"We can't leave, look at you!" Sid exclaims.  
  
"The longer we wait, the less distance we can put between us." Manny gives a sigh of defeat.  
  
"He's right. We can't stay here." I attempt to take a step forward but roar in pain as my leg gives and I fall forward into the snow.  
  
"Diego!" Sid gasps and I feel him gently try and pull me upright.   
  
"You get two choices, and two choices only. I can carry you in-between my tusks, or you can ride on my back." Manny says, fixing me with a look that clearly states I'm in no position to argue. When I don't reply Manny sighs. "I'll put you on my back then." Using his trunk, he gently puts me on his back. I'm not happy, and its very obvious.  
  
"Cheer up Diego, it can't get much worse." Sid says cheerily from below me.  
  
"That's what you think." I murmur lowly from my perch.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
We have been walking for a while now, and I'm even more anxious up on Manny's back.  
  
"Maybe we should stop." Sid recommends glancing up at me. Manny must agree because I'm being gently lowered to the ground. Once I'm securely on the ground I lower myself down in the most painless position possible, which I must admit, still causes a fair amount of pain. Manny lowers himself down across from me and Sid glances between us. His gaze finally settles on me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you gonna eat?"  
  
"I'm not." Sid looks startled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Can't walk, can't hunt." I cut in. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Sid turns to Manny, who's gazing at the ground.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asks, turning his attention back to me. I sigh internally but nod.   
  
"Why did you help us if you knew this would happen to you because of it?"  
  
Okay, if you wanna know how Manny knew about the pound of Flesh, thing, don't worry that'll be explained in all due time. I hope you liked it. 


	8. Confessions of a Tiger

Disclaimer-If you think I own them, then you obviously haven't been paying attention. I don't, and I don't claim too, I have about 10 dollars right now, so suing me wouldn't do much good, now would it?  
  
Author Notes- Thanks Anya Bolton and ShadowSaber.  
  
When We Get to the South  
  
Chapter 8- Confessions of a Tiger (Manny's POV)  
  
"Why did you help us if you knew this would happen?" Sid asks, looking at him curiously. Diego blinks rapidly a few times.   
  
"I-" He falters, I assume its because he's unable to think of a reason.  
  
"Were you even thinking when you did it?" I ask softly.  
  
"Not really." Diego admits, "I just saw you needed help, and I could provide it."  
  
"But you could have died." Sid pipes up.  
  
"And Manny would have certainly died if I hadn't reacted. As would you and the baby." Diego replies softly. He lowers his eyes and stares into the blinding snow.  
  
"You stood up against your pack Diego, and you did it for us and a kid you were suppose to capture in the first place." I say, watching the tiger intently. "Why the change of heart?" Diego heaves a sigh and shifts slightly, turning to face us a little better.  
  
"I didn't stand up against my pack, I betrayed them." Diego intones softly, and Sid cringes slightly. "And I would do it again. I'm ready to pay for what I did."   
  
"But why were you so intent on getting that baby to begin with?" Sid asks.  
  
"It was a revenge thing. I was suppose to retrieve it for Soto." Diego shuddered slightly as the name rolled off his tongue.   
"The baby's father killed most of our pack. Soto's family included." Diego says the last part very softly and I wince a little.   
"And when I lost the baby and its mother over the falls, I was sent to find it again. Soto was the leader, I did as I was told."  
  
"To a point." I reply, watching the Tiger intently, he was holding something back.  
  
"To a point." He echoes. "I never completely agreed with him, but I did as I was told. Until recently."  
  
"You stood up for something, and you did well." Sid praises, and I nod in agreement. It's a relief to hear him talk more openly with us, not like before when we had to pry things out of him. We fall silent again, and I yawn.  
  
"What do you say we call it a night?" I question. Sid immediately agrees, falling asleep quickly. I watch Diego for a moment before speaking up.  
  
"Now can I ask you a question?" He glances up at me and nods in resignation. "Sid told me back in the ice caves, when you saw the picture wall, there was something in your eyes......He didn't know what on earth it was, but he tried to explain it to me as if some of the ice melted." I don't have to finish the question, he already knows what the rest is going to be, I can tell.  
  
"Your not the only one who lost family to the humans Manny." He says softly. My eyes widen at this new information and Diego turns his head away, obviously unwilling to discuss this any further.   
  
"I'm sorry Diego." I say quietly.   
  
"Good night Manny." His voice is dull and flat and I cringe.  
  
"Good night Diego." I watch him for a good deal longer, he has a lot of secrets we'll never know, but he's opening up a little more with us. I'd brought up a touchy subject and I could tell, I could also identify, I got the same way when my family was brought up. Diego suddenly rolls his head to face me again and he looks at me for a moment.   
  
"When we get to the south, If I make it there with you-"  
  
"Diego...."  
  
"If I make it there with you," Diego continues. "You have to promise me that you and Sid will go, you can't stay with me anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Manny, you have to take Sid, and leave me." I shudder at the expression in his eyes. "Because I didn't almost lay my life down once, to have you killed later." Then he closes his eyes, once more effectively cutting off the conversation. All I can do is try to sleep and talk to him about it in the morning.  
  
There Chapter 8 done. 


	9. Not the I Just Woke Up Kind of Tired

Disclaimer- Once more, don't own em, never did, never will, not making money from it. Don't Sue.  
  
Author Notes- Thanks to Anya and ShadowSaber for the Beta Read  
  
Chapter 9- Not the I Just Woke Up Kind of Tired.- (Sids POV)  
  
Diego lets out a low snarl as I attempt to wake him.   
  
"Come on Diego!" I give him a final shove in the side, harder than I had intended, and my hands straying close to the harsh wounds on his arm. He hisses in pain as he shoots to his feet. "Opps." Stumbling back down, he gives me a hard glare, and I shrink back at the gaze.  
  
"Sid, leave him alone." Manny mutters. Diego looks tired, and not the I just woke up type of tired. My large friend leans down to lift the saber onto his back and he releases low growl.  
  
"Must we do this again?" He snaps.  
  
"Yes." Manny replies lifting Diego onto his back. The large cat grumbles something I can't quiet make out and settles down a bit. I waddle along side the mammoth and look up. He looks worried. Of course he normally does. I bet he's worrying about Diego. He hasn't gotten any better, in fact, it seems as if he's getting worse.  
  
"How did you know about the pound of flesh?" Diego asks lowly.  
  
"I've seen it before." Manny replies.  
  
"What?" I look up at him. "When did you see it before?"  
  
"One day when I was roaming, I saw a pack of sabers take a pound of flesh off an offending one." He explains quietly.  
  
"It's not pretty is it." Diego intones.  
  
"Have you ever been part of it?" I ask, sparing him a glance.   
  
"No." Diego shakes his head. "I was always part of the hunting parties, not the retrubution." Manny nods, and I pick up my speed a bit to keep in step with them. We walked on, an uncomfortable silence between us.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I've been trying to start up a converstation. Like I have been for the past several hours. Without success I might add. All I'm getting are one word answers from Manny, and the occassional grunt from Diego. With a sigh, I quiet myself and we walk on. The snow is picking up again, and I feel the chill push through me.  
  
"You wanna take a break?" Manny suddenly asks, I see a large area which can easily be used as a shelter. We head over quickly, and Manny eases Diego to the ground. He immediatly adjusts his weight so its not on his leg, and shifts so he's laying down.  
  
"So, sorry about the thing this morning." I say, offering a tight smile. Diego merely rolls his eyes.  
  
"Just stay away from him." Manny mutters. I glance around at the two and vaguly wonder what happened, they seem tense around each other. Diego closes his eyes and I watch in concern as his breathing becomes more labored.  
  
"Manny?"  
  
"What Sid?"  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" He lets out a soft sigh.  
  
"I don't know.....I hope so."  
  
"Is everything okay? You two seem....a little tense." He glances down at me.  
  
"Everything is fine." I know that tone of voice. That's the voice he uses when he wants me to shut up and let something go.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go find something to eat." I say standing.  
  
"You do that." Manny replies. "Becareful." I nod and quickly hurry away from the two. Whatever was wrong, they would have to be the ones to work it out. 


	10. Uncomfortable Conversations

Disclaimer- Not mine.   
  
Author Notes- Sorry for such a long lag time, but boy life REALLY sucked for a while there. I didn't bother to get the beta read for this. Just figured its been such a long time since I posted to just go ahead and post.  
  
Chapter 10- Uncomfortable Conversations. (Diego's POV)  
  
I open my eyes and look at Manny. "Where's Sid?"  
  
"He went to get something to eat." I nod and as I look away I can feel his eyes stay on me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
  
"That's not what I meant." Manny replies. I look to him and he breaks the gaze.  
  
"Oh." It finally dawns on me he's referring to last night. "I'm fine."  
  
"I had no idea." I would shrug if I was capable of it.  
  
"How could you have."  
  
"Is that why you were trying so hard to get the baby?"  
  
"No I told you before. It was revenge. The humans father wiped out most of our herd. Soto's family included."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"No." Even I was surprised at how dead my voice was.  
  
"No, they weren't killed by them or no we're not gonna talk about this anymore."  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay. Now we're switiching to another topic your not gonna wanna talk about." I know what he's about to say.  
  
"You have to leave me Manny."  
  
"I cant do that."  
  
"You have to. If you stay you'll die. So will Sid. I could live through losing a pound, but you and Sid will be killed and eaten."  
  
"I just can't leave you there."  
  
"Your not going to have a choice Manny. And think of it this way, there is always the chance you may not have to." He blinks at me before my words really settle in, he looks like he's about to say something, but Sid returns then and he wisely shut his mouth.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Manny leaned down to pick me up.  
  
"Must we do this again?"  
  
"Are you gonna fight me the entire way?" Manny snaps. I dont reply, and let him hoist me onto his back. I growl a little as we start walking again, and then resign myself to using my keen eyes to see if anything could be following us. We haven't heard from the saber since his attack, though I know all to well he is fairly close. I also believe I've figured out why he seeks the pound of flesh now instead of waiting for me to reach the south. Sid waddles along glancing uneasily up at me and then to Manny, then back to me. There's a tension between us. I can feel it, and apparently so can Sid. We have to go through the worst of the snow to get to the south, and stinging ice wind is starting to take its toll on everyone.  
  
"Sid, how are you hanging in there?" Manny calls down to the small creature who waddles by his feet.  
  
"F-F-Fi-Fine." Sid gets out, his teeth chattering.  
  
"Maybe we should try and find shelter. Look at him." I growl lowly and Manny nods in agreement.  
  
"Come on Sid, we'll find some shelter." My ears perk as I can hear something distant. I have a very bad feeling we'll be seeing our Saber friend in the not to distant future. 


	11. Not Doing So Good

Disclaimer- Not mine. Never were. Never will be.  
  
Author Notes- Another Chapter.  
  
Chapter 11- Not Doing So Good (Manny's POV)  
  
We made camp quickly Sid had managed to start a fire, once more, setting his tail ablaze in the process. Diego had fallen asleep almost immediatly.  
  
"Warmer?" I ask looking at Sid.  
  
"Yes, thanks for stopping." I nod and Sid glances at Diego. "He's not doing very well."  
  
"No, he's not." Sid jitters around a bit.  
  
"Is he gonna die?" He blurts out suddenly.   
  
"I'm not sure Sid......He might."  
  
"And if he doesn't die. What'll happen when we get to the south?" I can' tell him what Diego told me. At the same time though, I want to tell him, maybe Sid and I together could convince Diego that we couldn't leave him to die.  
  
"The sabers will take their pound of flesh I suppose."  
  
"We can't let them do that Manny. He'll never survive it." Finally I decide I should tell him.  
  
"Diego wants us to leave him when we get to the south."  
  
"What, No!"  
  
"He doesn't want us to stay. Once we reach the south, he wants us to leave him to the Sabers. If we stay, we'll be killed for food according to him."  
  
"Manny, he can't go to the south. He'll be killed."  
  
"I know." I fall silent and so does Sid. I watch the area we have carefully, hoping that our visitor wont pay us a visit tonight and Sid eventually waddles over near Diego and curls up for bed. I take notice of this. Normally, Sid curls up near me and Diego sleeps on the opposite side of the camp from us. Of course on occassion Sid would side with Diego, but recenetly in particular he's seem to want to stay close to Diego. I think Sid realizes their is a chance Diego might not make it to the south. And even if he does, the chances of him living much longer once he does isn't very good.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Diego barely cracks his eyes open and Sid peers at him in concern.  
  
"Good Morning Diego." He barely grunts an answer and I lean down to pick him up.   
  
"What your not going to fight me today?"  
  
"No, not today." Diego replies softly and I eye him nervously. I place him on my back and Sid scurries up and sits with him, I notice out of the corner of my eyes that one of Sid's hands is not resting at his side and I assume its on Diego. Twisting around a little to see them, I notice that indeed, one hand rests on Diego's back. Diego however is making no move to have Sid remove his hand. I doubt Diego even realizes that Sid is there and that worries me even more than the fact that Diego only has his eyes partly open and seems to be dazed. I turn back to keep my eyes on where I'm walking. There's a loud cracking sound and I hear Diego softly growl at something. I hear Sid's question of concern , and look back to them again. Diego makes the same soft noise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Diego makes a gutteral noise and I turn back to the road and freeze in my spot. Rushing down towards us is a thick blanket of snow.  
  
"Avalanche." Diego manages to grunt.  
  
"Hang on!" I yell as I burst into a full run, hoping I can make it to the cave I see up ahead before the snow. 


End file.
